


NagiTori for Cinaed

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys





	NagiTori for Cinaed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).




End file.
